narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Emei
Mt.Emei is a ancient and unique place that has been noted as one of the mysterious place in the world, this place was rumored to be from a forgotten time way before the Sage of Six Paths. It is the residence of moths — including the legendary Celestial Beast Panya Emperor Moth Sage" of Mount Emei — and it's a sacred place worshipped by members of Kyōkuma and masters of Giyagan, a Dōjutsu that has govern the land for centuries leaving a everlasting influence along with Panya as the beacon. Overview Mount Emei is a near impossible region to find by foot or by map since it's no where on the map to locate due to it being Concealed by a powerful veil that throws off any sensory ninja's and seismic sensors from it's location, any known dōjutsu is complete rendered useless except those with the Rinnegan and Byakugan who can easily penetrate this barrier. No known secret route or path to take in order to find is slim to none only through Reverse Summoning by any moth from Mount Emei can bring the visitor to their home, there is a portal that enables moths to travel from Mount Emei to various areas through a special thunder storm upon touch a lightning bolt they can easily enter or leave an area upon letting out a high frequency screech that summons the portal forth, with many moths that are known to peaceful and generous they can also be deadly in combat since they can perform Summoning Technique to aid they're human allies in the event a living moth summoner isn't in the vicinity at the moment. Many residents of Mount Emei create original musical song like Genjutsu's that is only known by the Emperor Moths that are masters of musical Genjutsu that takes great focus and knowledge of the ancient song created by Panya their Sage and Matriarch. These Genjutsu's are extremely powerful that even entraps anything in it song forcing the victims to fall under a comatose like sleep while other types of songs would paralyze or put a victim under a delusion Of their most desired goals or icons. There is a special location known as Diamond Scale Cave (金剛鱗岩窟, Kongō sukēru no iwa no dōkutsu, Literally Meaning: Adamantine Scale Cavern), where the most aggressive and dangerous moths that evolved and grown to be the top Apex predators live which they mostly stay dormant under Panya's powerful genjutsu that keeps them under for thousands of years. History this is an ancient mountain first found by a group of Buddha monks that was exiled from their Homeland, the monks traveled across great blue ocean towards Foreign Continent where they found a old mountain untouched by man due to a powerful barrier protecting it from outsiders but these wise monks were able to open a hole for a few to enter while the others stayed guard. Upon discovery they found plants and animals unheard of from the outside world so they began building their new home up on the mountains but was suddenly attacked by a group who call themselves the guardians of Mt.Emei who've kept watch over the mountain for centuries. These native tribes were known as the legendary Kyōkuma Clan, a group of skilled shinobi's that dedicated they're lives to protect this sacred holy ground. The monks would later find out an Celestial Beast layed dormant in the mountain for centuries till that very night there was a hurricane that was causing destruction around the area forcing many to seek shelter but a bright light erupted from the mountain and shot right into the hurricane, within seconds the hurricane was blown away by a powerful shockwave forcing the storm to dissipate revealing a beautiful gigantic moth who announced itself as Panya "Emperor Moth Sage" (皇蛾仙人, Kōga Sennin) who ruled this land as the true matriarch of moths and goddess of the earth and sky, many of the monks stood in awe of this creature that glowed with such godly chakra radiating from her, a god they thought was lord of fire and earth only to appear as a goddess of sky and earth. The known existence of this creature sparked a dark existence in each monks mind — also the minds of those who witnessed the beast appearance full hand thought "blasphemy" such creature with godly power isn't a god but a false god in they're eyes this belief soon spread causing a mob to approach the Mountain but they were quickly taken care by the Kyōkuma clan that erased their memories and sent them out the region to live in different lands forgetting the mountain and the land itself.